colobotfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
FAQ
GRA Ogólne Co to jest Colobot? CoLoBoT (skrót od COLOnize with BOTs) jest grą strategiczną czasu rzeczywistego z elementami programowania oraz przygody. Zadaniem gracza jest poprowadzenie misji kosmicznej, mającej na celu znalezienie dla Ziemian nowego domu. Nie będzie to jednak łatwe. Graczowi przyjdzie lądować na nieznanych i nieprzyjaznych planetach, których mieszkańcy, pod postaciami olbrzymich i prymitywnych stawonogów, nie będą bezczynnie się przyglądać naszym eksploracjom. Przyjdzie nam znajdować i walczyć o surowce, niezbędne do budowy baz, jak i programowalnych robotów w języku zbliżonym do C++ i Java - CBOT. Czy dzięki grze CoLoBoT nauczę się czegoś o programowaniu? Oczywiście. Pamiętaj jednak, że są to absolutne podstawy języka obiektowego CBOT o składni podobnej do C++ i Java, w której skład wchodzą m.in. zmienne, pętle, warunki, klasy. Zwróć uwagę też na to, że język CBOT jest językiem autorskim, niewykorzystywanym w innych środowiskach i służy on głównie do nauki oraz rozrywki dla doświadczonych graczy i programistów. Nauka i umiejętności programistyczne są nawet konieczne w trybie Ćwiczeń oraz Wyzwań, by ukończyć grę w tych trybach. W trybie Misji umiejętności programistyczne nie są wymagane, jednak sama możliwość programowania pozostaje bez zmian, a Centrum Kontroli w Houston wysyła do Ciebie gotowe programy, które mogą się okazać przydatne w tych misjach. Zalecane jest jednak zapoznawanie się z tymi programami, i w razie potrzeby, udoskonalanie ich. Czy są podobne gry? Na chwile obecną nie została wydana podobna gra, z wyj. uproszczonego Ceebota od tych samych twórców. Colobot jest kompletnie nowym i oryginalnym podejściem do nauki programowania. Jakie są wymagania sprzętowe? Minimalne wymagania oryginalnego CoLoBoT'a prezentują się następująco: Komputer klasy PC z systemem operacyjnym Microsoft Windows 95/98/98SE/ME/2000/XP/Vista*/7* Pakiet bibliotek DirectX w wersji 8 lub wyższej Procesor o taktowaniu 300 MHz (Intel Pentium II bądź AMD) Pamięć RAM o pojemności 64 MB dla Windows 95/98/98SE/ME, lub 128 MB i więcej dla Windows XP/Vista/7 Karta graficzna 3D z 16 MB V-RAM, zgodna z DirectX (karty graficzne klasy Voodoo nie są obsługiwane) Klawiatura i mysz (opcjonalnie joystick) Zalecane wymagania minimalne, umożliwiające działanie gry przy najwyższych ustawieniach: '' Komputer klasy PC z systemem operacyjnym Microsoft Windows 95/98/98SE/ME/2000/XP/Vista*/7*'' Pakiet bibliotek DirectX w wersji 8 lub wyższej Procesor o taktowaniu 733 MHz (Intel Pentium III bądź AMD Athlon) Pamięć RAM o pojemności 128 MB dla Windows 95/98/98SE/ME, lub 256 MB i więcej dla Windows XP/Vista/7 Karta graficzna 3D z 64 MB V-RAM, zgodna z DirectX Karta dźwiękowa Stereo, zgodna z DirectX (opcjonalnie z efektem pozycjonowania dźwięku 3D) Klawiatura i mysz (opcjonalnie joystick) W zależności od konfiguracji, może być konieczne uruchomienie gry w trybie zgodności wstecznej ze starszym systemem. Zobacz: Nie mogę uruchomić gry w systemie Vista/7! Czy jest multiplayer? W oryginalnym, wydanym przez EPSITEC CoLoBo'cie, nie znajduje się niestety multiplayer. Implementacja tej funkcjonalności jest jednak planowana w nowym projekcie PPC - CoLoBoT Gold. Skąd mogę pobrać oryginalnego CoLoBoT'a? I w jakich wersjach? Oryginalnego CoLoBoT'a można pobrać stąd: https://dl.dropbox.com/u/16682532/Colobot/CoLoBoT-1.9-PL.7z Starsze wersje w innych językach niż polski niestety póki co nie są dostępne i nie obiecujemy, że będą. Jak odblokować rozwiązanie misji? Pamiętaj, że CoLoBoT to gra strategiczna, która wymaga radzenia sobie samemu z problemami. Radzimy Tobie, byś nie korzystał z tej wskazówki lub robił to w ostateczności, gdy zupełnie nie wiesz, jak przejść daną misję. Dostęp do rozwiązania otrzymujesz automatycznie po kilku porażkach w przejściu danej misji. Można też posłużyć się kodem "showsoluce", wpisywanym po naciśnięciu klawiszy Ctrl + PauseBreak bezpośrednio w samej misji. Po wyjściu do menu wyboru misji, powinna się pojawić możliwość włączenia dostępu do rozwiązania. Wystarczy ją aktywować i uruchomić daną misję raz jeszcze, by w przekaźniku SatCom pojawiło się rozwiązanie. Należy również zwrócić uwagę na fakt, iż w ostatnich czterech misjach dostęp do rozwiązania będzie oczywiście obecny, jednakże samo rozwiązanie okaże się bezużyteczne. W tych misjach jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie. Czy są kody? Jeśli tak, to jakie i jak ich używać? Wszystko znajduje się na stronie Oszustwa i triki Czym się różnią wyzwania od ćwiczeń programistycznych? Wyzwania, podobnie do Ćwiczeń, wymagają od gracza rozwiązania konkretnego problemu przy użyciu programowalnych robotów. Różnicą jest brak konkretnych podpowiedzi i algorytmów potrzebnych do rozwiązania problemu, które należy zbudować samemu na podstawie nabytych w trybie Ćwiczeń umiejętności. Są podane tylko i wyłącznie szczegółowe dane na temat odległości i ilości danych obiektów, miejsc itp. Czy sequel jest planach? Jak najbardziej. Na łamach PPC powstały już nawet zalążki fabuły kontynuacji bądź rebootu CoLoBoT'a. Członkowie portalu chcą jednak ukończyć prace nad odmłodzoną reedycją, nazwaną CoLoBoT Gold, zanim przystąpią do prac nad zupełnie nowym CoLoBoT'em. Jaki budynek jest w ostatniej, zablokowanej ikonie budowania? Żaden i wszelkie próby odblokowania go, oraz kod źródłowy, udowodniły, że nic tam nie ma. Jest to prawdopodobnie pozostałość po planowanej możliwości budowania Skrytki lub innego budynku. W ostatecznych znanych portalowi wersjach CoLoBoT'a nie ma jednak możliwości jej budowania i jest ona traktowana jako tzw. "zapchajdziura" w interfejsie gry. W projekcie CoLoBoT Gold zaimplementowany został w jej miejsce istniejący już w CeeBot-Teen budynek Utylizator (Destroyer), do utylizacji niepotrzebnych graczowi robotów i obiektów przenośnych. Problemy Gdzie mogę prosić o pomoc, jeśli mam problem z grą? Poszukaj na forum bądź na tej Wiki. Dlaczego nie słyszę muzyki w grze? Prawdopodobnie posiadasz wersję bez muzyki lub po prostu na twojej płycie nie ma plików z muzyką. Ściągnij wersję udostępnioną na portalu w dziale Download. Dlaczego grafika działa nie tak, jak powinna? Zmień sterownik wyświetlania grafiki w opcjach. Jeśli to nie pomoże, zgłoś się na forum. To może być wina twojej karty graficznej. Nie mogę grać na systemie Windows Vista/7! Kliknij PPM na skrót do gry i wybierz tryb zgodności ze starszym Windows (np. XP), zaznacz pola Wyłącz kompozycje wizualne, Wyłącz kompozycje pulpitu, Wyłącz skalowanie ekranu i Uruchom ten program jako administrator. Nie mogę grać na systemie GNU/Linux! Oryginalny Colobot niestety nie działa na tych systemach. Możesz grać na wersji alpha Colobot Gold. Nie mogę przejść misji ... na planecie ...! Zapytaj o pomoc na forum (link obok). W ostateczności możesz użyć kodów, ale co to będzie za zabawa? CBOT Czy istnieje encyklopedia/wiki? Oczywiście! Właśnie się na niej znajdujesz. Czy istnieją instrukcje, które nie zostały wymienione bezpośrednio w grze? Tak. Znajdziesz je na Wiki. Chcę się pochwalić swoim programem! Zajrzyj na forum (link obok). Czy istnieje edytor do języka CBOT? Po za tym istniejącym w programie, można znaleźć wtyczkę podświetlającą składnię do edytora vim - KLIK Własne poziomy Czy istnieje edytor? Na chwilę obecną - nie. Jak wgrać ściągnięty poziom? Po prostu skopiuj folder poziomu do katalogu user/ w miejscu, gdzie zainstalowałeś grę. Jeśli ten folder nie istnieje, stwórz go. Jak stworzyć własny poziom? Zajrzyj na odpowiednią stronę na tej Wiki. Modyfikacje Czy CoLoBoT pozwala na modowanie? Tak, ale ogranicza się to jedynie do zmiany wyglądu modeli, tekstur bądź dźwięków. Jak wgrać modyfikacje? Autor modyfikacji powinien dać odpowiednią instrukcję, jeśli nie, to zapytaj się go. Jak wygląda struktura plików? https://pl.wikibooks.org/wiki/Colobot#Struktura_katalog.C3.B3w_gry Jak wypakować pliki *.dat? Przy pomocy odpowiedniej aplikacji Jak zmienić zawartość plików *.dat? Trzeba je rozpakować a potem spakować z powrotem. STRONA Czy to oficjalna strona? Tak. Od czasu, gdy EPSITEC udostępnił nam kod źródłowy. Gdzie jest regulamin? Koniecznie się z nim zapoznaj! http://colobot.info/forum/viewforum.php?f=12 Co się stanie, jeśli złamię regulamin? Dostaniesz pewną liczbę punktów ostrzeżeń, w zależności od tego, który punkt regulaminu został złamany, jak bardzo i od opinii moderatora. Większa ich ilość może doprowadzić do zablokowania konta (bana) lub nawet dostępu do strony (ban na IP). Jak się mogę skontaktować z administratorami? Możesz napisać do jednego z nich prywatną wiadomość na forum, e-mail, IRC, Mumble lub inny komunikator, którego używa (możesz to zobaczyć na jego profilu). Aktualna lista administratorów znajduje się w regulaminie. Czy to samo konto działa zarówno na forum jak i na portalu? Nie. Na portalu i Wiki konto jest potrzebne jedynie redaktorom i administratorom, więc nie ma potrzeby posiadania ich na tych podstronach. Własne konto jest tylko potrzebne do pisania na forum. Mam problem: .... Jeśli problem jest związany ze stroną, zajrzyj do odpowiedniego działu na forum (link obok) i poszukaj tematu o twoim problemie. Jeśli takiego nie ma to go załóż. Możesz się również skontaktować z administratorem. Co muszę zrobić, aby zostać redaktorem/masterem/stałym bywalcem/moderatorem/administratorem? Musisz spełnić wymagania potrzebne do przyjęcia do danej grupy i w niektórych przypadkach złożyć podanie w odpowiednim miejscu na forum. Więcej informacji znajdziesz na stronie grupy, której chcesz być członkiem. Gdzie mogę zgłaszać swoje zażalenia/sugestie odnośnie portalu lub forum? Istnieje do tego odpowiedni dział na forum. Możesz również skontaktować się z administratorem. Czy portal da się przeglądać na telefonach komórkowych? Oczywiście! Czy mogę was jakoś subskrybować np. otrzymywać powiadomienia o nowym newsie? Możesz to zrobić przy pomocy strony na Facebooku. Istnieje też możliwość otrzymywania powiadomień drogą e-mail. W jaki sposób mogę się kontaktować z innymi użytkownikami? Przy pomocy forum, prywatnych wiadomości lub kanału IRC. (serwer: '''irc.pirc.pl', kanał: #colobot).'' Każdy użytkownik posiada swoją własną skrzynkę odiorczą, wystarczy wysłać mu wiadomość prywatną. Możesz też sprawdzić w profilu, czy dany użytkownik udostępnił swój identyfikator do innego komunikatora. KOD ŹRÓDŁOWY Mogę pomóc w pracach nad nowym CoLoBoTem? Tak, każda pomoc jest mile widziana! W tej chwili pracujemy nad Colobot Gold, skontaktuj się z nami na IRC. Potrzebujemy nie tylko programistów, liczymy głównie na grafików i muzyków. Na jakiej licencji jest kod źródłowy? GNU General Public License. Skąd mogę pobrać kod źródłowy? http://github.com/colobot/colobot Jak skompilować kod źródłowy? W kodzie źródłowym otwórz plik INSTALL.txt. Kategoria:Pomoc